Cuphead
Cuphead is the main character and protagonist of the eponymous video game series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cuphead VS Peacock * Bendy Vs. Cuphead * Mario vs Cuphead * Shovel Knight vs Cuphead * Edward Elric vs Cuphead * Cuphead Vs Felix The Cat (Completed) Possible Opponents * Dynamite Headdy * Epsilon Eagle (Alien Soldier) * Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone) * Shantae * Spider-Ham (Marvel) With Mugman * Bill Rizer & Lance Bean (Contra) * Bub & Bob (Bubble Bobble) * Gunstar Red & Gunstar Blue (Gunstar Heroes) * Ice Climbers * Mario & Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Mickey Mouse & Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Epic Mickey) * Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long * Sans & Papyrus (Undertale) History On the fictional Inkwell Isle, Cuphead and his brother Mugman are two fun-loving kids who live under the watchful eye of Elder Kettle. Against the elder's warnings, the brothers wander into the Devil's Casino run by King Dice. When the brothers go on a winning streak, the casino's manager King Dice calls upon the Devil who raises the stakes. If Cuphead and Mugman can win another time, they would own the entire casino. If not, the Devil would have their souls. Cuphead rolls snake eyes and he and Mugman must give up their souls. The Devil makes a deal with them: collect the contracts of the other inhabitants of Inkwell Isle who have lost their souls until midnight in the next day and he might let the brothers off the hook. They visit the Elder Kettle who gives them a potion that allows them to fire blasts from their fingers to aid in their quest. The brothers travel around Inkwell Isle earning contracts from residents who have lost their souls to King Dice and the Devil. Eventually, Elder Kettle tells the brothers that when facing the Devil again, they must "do the right thing". Once they make it back to the Casino where King Dice reveals that he too lost a bet, presumably about whether or not Cuphead and Mugman would be able to retrieve the contracts, he fights the two only to lose. The Devil then asks for the contracts and in return they will "join his team". At this point the player can choose whether to hand the contracts over or not. If they say yes, the Devil turns Cuphead and Mugman into his lackeys and the game ends. If they say no, the Devil then battles the brothers. After defeating the Devil, the brothers toss the soul contracts in the furnace and race home. They tell the residents that they are no longer under control of the Devil and they all cheer the brothers for their heroic deed. Death Battle Info ALL INFORMATION WAS ORIGINALLY FOUND https://unserious-sam.deviantart.com/art/Cuphead-and-Mugman-do-DEATH-BATTLE-s-bidding-707611582 PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATOR. Background *Species: Cup people *Height: Short (in many cases and compared to bosses) *Weight: Unknown *Age: Unknown (is seen to be young) Physicality *Strength **Regularly damage enemies many times their size ***A lot of these enemies are easily building-sized **Broke down a candy fortress and the army of creatures protecting it **Dealt damage to Grim Matchstick, who is a giant dragon **Outgunned Goopy Le Grande and Ribby and Croaks, giant characters who are implied to be physically strong in combat **Can destroy cars and other vehicles **Destroyed Captain Brineybeard's ship **Destroyed the Phantom Express **Defeated the Devil, even after he grew to this size **Defeated Hilda Berg, who created mini-constellations ***Obviously not to the caliber of real ones, and may not even count as a feat at all *Speed **Are known for dodging many projectiles while gunning down their opponents **React to cannon-fire from Captain Brineybeard's ship **Are about as fast as explosions from Werner Werman's bombs **Can keep fighting while keeping pace with vehicles like trains and roller coaster cars **Dodged a variety of missiles from Rumor Honeybottems, including homing missiles ***In general, can continue fighting their enemies even while maneuvering around homing shots **Can perform dashes to glide past obstacles in a quick manner **React to laser-fire and large blasts of fire, whether from a stream or as fireballs **Can continue to react to these types of projectiles even while flying their planes *Durability **Tank the explosions of their planes turning into a giant missile with no injuries **Resist being transformed into stone by Cala Maria **Can negate the damage of some projectiles, including the likes of fireballs and giant peppermint rolls, with their parry ability **Regularly take being burned, crushed, and stabbed by giant enemies and continue fighting **Take being run over by a roller coaster **Tank attacks from the Devil, who should theoretically be above a good majority of the enemies they face in power **Has shown to be able to grab his head by the handle and remove it from his body **Mugman (who is Cuphead's brother) can take the straw out of his head and use it to drink from whatever is in his head Abilities *Parry **The ability to maneuver past projectiles by essentially bouncing off of them **Can give them an extra boost upward **Negates damage from the attacks **Objects that they can parry are usually marked as pink, however you could argue they are not limited to just those **When one dies, they can "parry" the other's spirit to revive them *Dash **A dash that can be performed any time mid-air **Used for dodging projectiles or clearing large gaps Charms *Special tools that boost them in some way *In terms of gameplay, can usually carry one **However this is up to whoever is using them *Heart **A charm that increases the maximum amount of damage they can take in battle **However, their attacks deal a bit less damage as a result *Sugar **A tool that allows the duo to automatically parry the first parryable object they come in contact with after jumping *Smoke Bomb **A tool that makes the duo invisible during their dashes **Because of this, they seemingly disappear and reappear a bit in front of them, almost like teleporting **Can not take damage during this dash, so they can go through enemy projectiles *Coffee **Makes their super meter fill up quicker **Will still power up normally, but just also acts without attacking at all *Whetstone **Adds on an axe attack for their parry maneuver *Twin Hearts **Allows even more extra damage for the duo to take before they die **The amount of attack power reduced is less than regular Hearts Shots *The weapons in which Cuphead and Mugman use to fight *Take the form of projectiles being shot from their fingers *In terms of gameplay, can possess two during combat **However this depends on whoever decides to use them of course *Peashooter **Their default weapon **Inflicts average damage **Cover the screen **EX Ability: Mega Blast ***With this they fire a large "Hadouken" like ball of energy *Spread **Attacks that fire a number of shots at a wide angle **Deal greater damage **Good for dealing with armies of enemies in close range **Short range **EX Ability: Eight Way ***Fires extra powerful shots in all eight directions *Chaser **Fires shots that home in on opponents **However, they deal less damage **EX Ability: Chaos Orbit ***The user gets surrounded by green bullets *Lobber **Medium range **Good damage **Slow rate of fire **EX Ability: Kablooey ***Launches a large shot forward that explodes upon landing *Roundabout **Great coverage **Decent damage **The attack curved behind them, so they would have to fire backwards for the best use **EX Ability: Jumbo Rebound ***Launches a large, buzzsaw-like projectile forward that hits multiple times before flying back like a boomerang *Charge **As the name implies, every shot needs to be charged, thus a slow firing rate **The damage, of course, is really high because of it **EX Ability: Radical Barrage ***Creates a short-range explosion for high damage Supers *Attacks they can use when they are at full power *In terms of gameplay, they can only have one equipped at a time **Of course the writer can do what they want with this *Energy Beam **The user leaps up, and fires a massive beam from their head **Can only hit horizonally **Deals heavy damage and is multi-hitting *Invincibility **Grants the user invincibility for a matter of seconds, where they can not be hurt *Giant Ghost **Summons a ghost version of them that damage through a powerful, multi-hitting attack **Grants the user a boost in attack power Vehicles *Plane **A plane that each one of them can use for aerial combat **Possesses a ranged machine gun for combat **Also has the ability to launch bombs for enemies below **The plane can shrink itself to maneuver past obstacles **Can fire a large missile for multiple hits instead of an EX Ability **Also fires several magnet projectiles that homes in on enemies if bombs are equipped when performing an EX Attack **Instead of a super, the plane transforms into an even bigger missile for extremely heavy damage **Can parry much like the duo can on their own **Seems to posses the same durability as the duo Feats *Led a massive winning streak in the Devil's Casino *After losing against the Devil, were tasked to hunt for other souls that escaped the Devil's grasp *Bested the boxing duo of Ribbey and Croaks *Defeated the genie, Djimmy the Great *Won a duel against the dragon, Grim Matchstick *Beat Dr. Kahl and his giant robot *Won against gangs of giant vegetables, armies of candy, and ghost trains *Endured the challenges from King Dice and promptly defeated him *Instead of fulfilling their deal, beat the Devil into submission and saved everyone's souls he had under his reach Weaknesses *Do not have many feats of physical strength, instead preferring mobility and long range for combat *As such, do not have many options for close-range combat *Can be rather brash *Depending on how you handle them, can only have specific abilities equipped at a time *Both need to be present in order to revive one another Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Cuphead Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Siblings Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Size Changers Category:Summoners Category:Toon Force Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator